


N008: Salt

by Rhion



Series: Narnia One Shots [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhion/pseuds/Rhion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 08, in Notepad</p>
            </blockquote>





	N008: Salt

Can you see it?  
  
She was looking down, down at something only she could see anymore. The picture in her mind was no longer bright, no longer happy, no longer clear. Everything was faint now, he was gone in the first breath, forgotten in the second. It had to be done. Yet still her hands shook when she stared down, a piece remembering something.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Once upon a time she'd known a voice, something that had soothed her fears. Even she knew it couldn't work. What had he sounded like? On the edges of her mind she could still catch the faintest... sound maybe. Timber? Maybe.. Covering ears didn't make it stop, didn't make it go away. If only silence could echo in her head the way it did in this place.  
  
Can you smell it?  
  
It was tickling her nose, she couldn't grasp it, she wanted it to go - to leave her in peace. Was it musky or was it woody? Or was it - no no, she tried to hide. Whatever it was, was supposed to be long gone, not haunting her so. She'd worked so hard to forget. It had only taken seconds, yes only seconds. Even if there was a niggling sensation. Shoving it away, far, far away...  
  
Can you taste me?  
  
Salty thick, creamy - no, Susan pushed, pushed harder and harder. Gone, that's what it was, whatever this nightmare-dream-fantasy-wish. Someone had taken it. And she'd let them. Now she just had to sink deeper and farther away. That was all.  
  
Can you touch it?  
  
Touch, tender, soft, or rough. Who... who had he been? No, she didn't want to remember, she just wanted to slip farther away. Yet still a ghost inside her wailed for it.  
  
Can you feel me?  
  
Yes... she could still feel him, in every inch of her being. She was a fool to think she could walk away.. A fool. And damned for all time for trying to forget. But that was all she could do with the bitter salt on her tongue, trying to erase his taste, his touch, his smell, his sound, with so many others. Her world would forever be shadowy. Susan was lost and had no strength left to care.  
  
Can you feel me?  
  
No... she didn't want to though. It hurt too much.  
  
Can you feel me?  
  
Yes, it was like a brand, and with her eyes scrunched shut the hand on the top of her head felt right.  
  
See me... see me... again...  
  
Swallowing with practiced ease, Susan could almost picture him in her mind. That lost look in his eye that she'd wanted to sooth. She'd given him all her strength and walked away - and now had none. This was the only way she could remember.


End file.
